1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to video signal reproduction apparatus and, more particularly, to a video signal reproduction apparatus in which a plurality of heads reproduce tracks successively one at a time in each predetermined period, and which has a memory capable of storing video signals for at least the aforesaid predetermined period.
2. Description of the Related Art
The VTRs (video tape recorders) have generally a feature that two reproducing heads are arranged on a rotary drum to alternatively trace the recording tracks of the video tape one by one to obtain a continuous stream of the reproduced video signals. In an event that foreign particles accidentally come in between one of these two reproducing heads and the video tape fails in obtaining the sufficiently reproduced output, or when recording no good recording tracks could be formed, however, there is some possibility of occurrence of a breakage in the continuity of the reproduction of video signals. In the conventional video reproduction apparatus, for such an occasion, a satisfactory reproduced image could not be obtained. This will be encountered even when it happens during the recording that foreign particles enter between the two recording heads and the tape.
Another problem arising from the use of the ATF type in the VTR where the video signals are recorded with tracking pilot signals in superimposed relation is that when the satisfactory reproduction does not take place, there is a possibility of occurrence of a faulty tracking operation, because the pilot signals cannot be obtained.